


Cease Fire.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: She’s his Queen and every Queen deserves a throne.





	1. Your Throne.

He loved making her moan. It was such deep satisfaction to feel the power he had over her, to feel how hard her blood pumped when his hand gripped her throat. He lived to make her gasp. Her mind was blank as she moved with his desires. He moved both hands about her waist now, moving her up against the wall. He took both her hands in his and pinned them above her head and he continued to kiss her with a fervor rivaling the gods. If she still had the wherewithal to think properly she would have thought "never again will i accept anything less than this perfection" alas all she could do was moan and return his kisses with the thirst of a desert traveler. 

Now using one hand to keep hers pinned; not that she resisted, he slid the other up her right thigh as the garter led him to do. His talented fingers began to glide between her legs. Much to his delight he discovered there were no underwear to remove and his fingers found the source of the wetness sliding down her shapely alabaster legs. "Enjoying yourself are we?", he teased as he circled her clit and she moaned and shook, unable to formulate a response. "Good answer." he said as he slipped a finger inside and massaged her g-spot. She shuddered sliding slightly down the wall, trying so hard to follow the rules and remain where he wanted her. He kissed her and continued her inside massage for a minute or two. 

Now it was time for the next scene. He let her hands go and said "You think you can tease me and go unpunished...no no...bend over the bed..." She happily obeyed. As soon as her hands hit the mattress, he had the skirt of her dress up and resting comfortably on her back so she was tantalizingly exposed, the garter perfectly accentuating her lustrous curves. He gave her the first spank. Sharp but strong, mostly using the palm of his hand for force, this caused a deep reverberation inside rather than a sting outside. She cried out again and again. As each spank landed she tightened inside, and more and more her hunger for him grew. 

He had been hard for some time but he had every intention of making her wait. He liked to make her wait. "On the bed, get on your hands and knees" he instructed. Again she did as she was told with not a moment's hesitation. He slid his body underneath her and pulled her soaking wet pussy down to meet his tenacious tongue. He allowed the skirt of her dress to fall about him, like a blanket fort, except decidedly more fun. He began to devour her, lashing her from clit to cunt. Her moans were anything but muffled. Soon enough he reached up and put his dexterous fingers deep inside her tight, wet, pussy. Her back arched with the added intensity his fated fingers brought. On and on he licked, sucked, swirled, and flicked his tongue upon her helpless clit; his fingers tempting her to insanity. He could make her cum quickly, but where's the fun in that? He knew precisely how to build her orgasm into a veritable explosion. He continued his volley of licks, his fingers nearly stopping her breath as his other hand clamped onto an outer thigh, insuring she was locked to his handsome face. Sensing she could take no more he quickened his pace, licking her softly but at hyper speed. In seconds spasm after spasm rocked her body with overwhelming rapture. She cried out again and again, reaching new pitches. The highest ones were the hardest to achieve, but he never had any trouble getting them out of her. He held her down until she begged for him to cease fire. 

He slid out from under her and lay down beside her, delighting in watching the aftershocks continue to affect her, as her moans got softer and her twitching less severe. Rodolphus lent over and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips and Bellatrix let out a soft sigh of utter contentment.


	2. Ride Your Stallion

She bit his neck and lightly gnawed on his ear. She kissed him intensely and allowed her soft sweet hands to wander. As his neck was becoming impossibly sensitive she kissed her way down his chest, biting his rib cage and moving on to nibble at his outer and inner thighs. His moans grew louder as he began to exclaim "ohhh yes, baby". She smiled, the temptress within overtaking her. He cried out as she slipped her mouth down over his throbbing, hot, hard cock. Now it was his thoughts that had left the building. One hand massaged his balls as the other stroked, her mouth worked on the rest. No man could resist her technique. She ran her tongue over the oh so sensitive tip. She swirled her tongue as she used the exact amount of suction to drive him insane. He moaned. Every moan she got out of him was a trophy, only driving her onward. 

Summoning every bit of self-restraint he had, he bade her to stop. "Come up here, baby.” he beckoned. 

"Anything for you, darling.” she cooed. In only the time it took her to move from in between his legs to a standing position beside the bed. 

"Come, ride your stallion." he urged. 

She slid down the straps of her dress revealing her breasts in all their pale glory. She knew she was to leave the rest of the dress intact and so she did as she mounted her powerful steed. Expertly sliding him into her, they both gasped with ecstasy as he sank inside her. Both her hands upon his chest, both his hands upon her breasts, she rocked back and forth, still managing to swivel her hips. His grip tightened upon her, as her continued movements drove his pleasure higher and higher. She moved down to kiss him, her tongue embracing his as she continued to move him inside of her. 

Much to her surprise and delight, he moved her up just enough to take a nipple into his mouth. One had gripping her breast, the other holding onto her hip for dear life as he took over and rose up to meet her insides again and again. She moaned as he fucked her, now gripping both of her sides tightly while her hands fell back to his chest, he pounded her without reserve. "I'm going to cum...inside of you..” he groaned as he neared orgasm. 

"Yes, oh yes! Please cum in me!" That was all he needed to hear. He came like a cannon, firing into her again and again. She moaned with him, allowing him to continue to his desire. 

Finished at last he removed himself from inside her, laying beside her and wrapped her up in his arms once more. They kissed for a good while, trailing fingers slowly and softly over each other, enjoying the soft sensations.

It was sometime later they stood beneath the waterfall as she wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him with nothing but adoration. She grabbed his favorite body wash and spent ample time massaging his body clean. She ran her hands everywhere, and he allowed every delicious touch. Soon it was her turn, he took the soap and drizzled it playfully over her body, enjoying the sight of it falling slowly down her soft skin, the scars from years of abuse in Azkaban only making her more beautiful to him, his hands soon followed after. 

It was dark when they finally got into their bed, he sat behind her, letting her rest in between his legs, her back upon his chest as he held her softly and they listened to music, while praising each other for all of their many talents. She leaned back her head, eyes closed, smile upon her face, lost to the world. His head leaned forward resting on hers, smile spread wide across his face, he lived for her, but he’d one day soon have to learn to live without her.


End file.
